


How Do You Lose a Person You Never Had?

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You had feelings for Spencer for a while and when you finally told him so, he rejected you. Months later, you’ve moved on and now it seems Spencer doesn’t like that.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Kudos: 30





	How Do You Lose a Person You Never Had?

“I like you, Spencer. I really like you and-and I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date sometime?” you rub your sweaty hands over your barista apron. You’re grateful that it was near closing and no one else was in the shop. 

Spencer is dumbstruck. He looks nervous and slightly uncomfortable, “I’m-I’m sorry, Y/N. I don’t feel that way about you.”

You feel your heart drop down to your stomach. Heart ache and embarrassment filled you and you wanted to run away, “O-Oh. I’m sorry. Forget I ever said anything,” you shake your head, “Excuse me,” you run past him, heading back around the counter and into the kitchen. You don’t come out until he leaves and the coffee shop is closed. 

________________________

4 Months Later

Your feelings for Spencer aren’t as strong as they used to be. They’ve dwindled ever since he rejected you and you subsequently have distanced yourself from him. But they’re still there, even if you’re now dating someone. 

Did you feel guilty? Absolutely, but you felt like the more you spent with your new boyfriend, Mason, then your feelings for Spencer. 

“Sweet cakes! Soy nonfat latte, stat!” Mason hollers as soon as he enters the coffeeshop, interrupting your conversation with Spencer. 

“Right with ya, babe!” you reply and excuse yourself from Spencer’s table. 

He gives you a tight smile and looks towards Mason. Mason winks and nods his way, making Spencer clench his jaw. He doesn’t understand why you’re with someone like Mason. He’s self-centered, obnoxious, loud, and still acts like he’s a college frat boy despite him being in his mid-thirties. 

Spencer watches as you quickly make Mason’s drink, earning a quick peck on the lips from over the counter. Seeing Mason crane his neck, Spencer sees the fresh lipstick print on his neck that the collar of his shirt was hiding. 

Mason was cheating on you. 

Spencer holds it together as Mason shoots you a wink and struts out the door. Your giggle reaches his ears and he doesn’t like it. 

You head back to Spencer and sit with a sigh, “So, what were we talking about?”

“Why are you dating that guy?” he immediately asks. 

You roll your eyes, “Why are you always like this, Spencer?”

He avoids your questioning gaze and shrugs, “I just didn’t like seeing you with them, that’s all.”

“I like him, Spence.”

“He’s not even a nice person! He treats anyone and everyone like dirt!”

You narrow your eyes at him and cross your arms over your chest, “He doesn’t treat me like dirt.”

Spencer, still avoiding your gaze, murmurs under his breath, “You just don’t know it.”

“What?” you ask and he shakes his head, “Nothing.”

You grunt and throw your hands up, “Why are you like this? Are you jealous? You rejected me, remember?”

“I’m not jealous! I’m looking out for you.”

“If you say so,” you mumbled for getting up and heading back to the counter to help a customer approaching the cashier.

You don’t talk to Spencer for weeks after and breaks his heart. 

________

“I’m-I’m sorry, Y/N. I don’t feel that way about you.”

Lie. It was all a lie. Spencer did, in fact, have feelings for you. But he was scared. He wasn’t great at love, he didn’t think he would be a great boyfriend. He was awkward, a little clueless, not that great looking. Not to mention that his job would always take him away from you and you didn’t deserve that. 

So he lied. 

And now he sees the error of his ways. He sees that you’re happy but with someone who doesn’t deserve you, someone who’s hurting you and you don’t even know it. 

He feels completely at loss because of two reasons: 1) you refuse to believe that Mason isn’t who you think he is, and 2) how do you lose someone who wasn’t even yours?


End file.
